The Way We Get By
by Mrs Carly Corinthos
Summary: AR. OTH with OC Elements. LucasPeyton and JakeBrooke. What happens when the boy from the wrong side of the tracks enters the world of Newport and falls for one of the prettist girls and what happens when the nerdgeek gets the girl?
1. The New Kid

**Title:** The Way We Get By  
**Pairings:** Lucas/Peyton, Jake/Brooke, Nathan/Haley (not in it), Keith/Deb, Karen/Dan  
**Location:** Newport, California  
**Summary:** Basically a OTH fic with OC Elements. It takes the premise of when The OC started and mixes it with OTH.  
**Characters:**  
Lucas Cohen: he's got Ryan's part---grew up in a bad part of town. Gets taken in by his lawyer & his lawyer's family (Dan, Karen and Jake)- yeah last name from The OC, I just liked it

Jake Scott: he's in Seth's shoes--he's the adorable, sweet outsider. He's a part of the rich society but doesn't feel like he belongs.

Brooke Davis: she's in Summer's role--she's a rich, spoiled popular girl who has a heart of gold. She's also the girl of Jake's dreams

Peyton Sawyer: she's in Marissa's shoes---lives next door to Jake & now Lucas. She's rich, popular, but she's much deeper than people like to think. Her parents are Keith and Deb.

Peyton & Brooke are best friends...have been for a long time.

Jake & Lucas become best friends, Jake doesn't have Jenny.

Dan Scott: The lawyer with a heart, he's been married to Karen forever, and they are still very much in love

Karen Scott: Karen adores her son Jake and loves Dan. She owns her own chain of cafes and is best friends with Deb. She's overprotective of Jake, and would protect him and her family with her life.

Deb Sawyer: She lives on her wealth, although the two people that can get through are her husband and daughter. She loves both. She helps co-manage the cafes that Karen owns. She can be kind of bitchy and slutty, but we know there's a heart under all of that.

Keith Sawyer: He runs his own business, that so far is successful, but there's a darker meaning behind it, he's been stealing money and taking bribes

**Chapter One**

Lucas Cohen arrived at the Scott residence. His home for the next 2 years, until he graduated from high school. His mom had kicked him out of the house, after he got into trouble with his older brother, Matt and they wound up stealing a car, they had both gotten arrested but Lucas was let go and released, Matt was in jail. When he went home, his mom had packed all his things and told him to get out, she didn't need him, didn't need this, she couldn't keep watching him get into trouble, she wanted him out of the house. Lucas had begged her not to make him go, he didn't have anywhere, but she wouldn't give in, so he had left and went to the payphone, pulled out the card and called Dan. Dan had come and got him and said that he could live at their house, he had to talk it over with his wife, Karen, but he was sure it would be fine, besides they had a son his age.

Right now Lucas was waiting outside while Dan went inside to talk to Karen. He was smoking, when he noticed a beautiful girl standing outside, looking at him. She had curly blonde hair and the most amazing eyes and made her way over to him.

Peyton says,"Hi I'm Peyton. You staying with the Scotts?"

Lucas says,"Yeah. I'm Lucas. Dan is my lawyer and I got kicked out by my mom, so I'm just staying with them for now."

Peyton left off a grin and says,"You might not want to mention that. You could try something like you're the Scotts cousin from Boston. So let's try it again. Hi I'm Peyton. You're the Scotts cousin from Boston right?"

Lucas smiles and says,"Yeah that's me."

Just then a car drives up.

Brooke says,"Peyt, you coming?"

Peyton says,"Yeah. Nice to meet you Lucas. See you around."

Peyton gets in with Brooke and they take off. Lucas glances after them. Hmm, maybe living at the Scotts wouldn't be so bad after all. Just then Dan walks out.

Dan says,"Come in Lucas." Lucas smiles, still not able to get the beautiful girl out of his mind and walks in after Dan.

Karen and Jake are waiting for him. Karen smiles warmingly at Lucas.

Karen says,"Hi I'm Karen Scott. It's nice to meet you, Lucas. Welcome to the family. We set up the guest room for you, or if you prefer, you can stay in the pool house."

Jake says,"Go for the pool house, it's more private."

Lucas says,"Okay I guess, I'll take the pool house."

Jake says,"Cool. Let's go." Lucas grabs his bag and the two of them walk outside towards the pool house, Jake talking constantly and Lucas just listening.

Dan says,"Thank you honey. I know that you are worried, but this may be the best thing for us, besides Jake's always wanted a brother. And I think it will be good for Jake. You know how he's always shy and out of place, well maybe having Lucas here will help."

Karen says,"Yeah, I can't help but feel worried, but maybe it will do Jake some good, to have someone to talk to besides his parents."

Karen smiled as Dan kissed her, just as Jake and Lucas walk back in.

Jake says,"Gross. Mom, Dad. We have guests. I swear they do this every single day, some times even twice a day."

Karen says,"Yeah well, your dad and I love each other and we just like to show it."

Dan grins and says,"Yeah, son, I can't help it if your mom is beautiful and I can't keep my hands off her."

He leans in for another kiss.

Jake says,"Mom, Dad! Come on Lucas, let's get out of here."

Lucas smiles and says,"Yeah let's go."

Jake and Lucas grab what they came in for, snacks before heading back out to the pool house. Karen and Dan laugh.

Karen says,"It always works." Dan says,"Yeah it does." They kiss as they watch Jake and Lucas in the pool house. Karen says,"It's the way it should be. Lucas will be part of our family in no time."

**Sorry yes I know it's short, I'll add more in, it's kind of an introductory, the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. The Mall Trip

**Chapter Two**

Lucas woke up in the morning, the sun was shinning down and it felt weird, not being in his house, not being in his bed. But, he knew he would get along with Jake, they had a connection from the start and he knew they would be great friends. He was just grateful that Dan and Karen had accepted him into their home, when he had no where else to go. He went to get washed up.

When he walked out of the bathroom, 5 minutes later, Jake was sitting on his bed.

Jake says,"Come on, mom and dad are waiting. It's time for breakfast." Lucas says,"Coming." They walk into the kitchen together, where Karen and Dan are waiting.

Karen smiles and says,"Hey baby, Lucas." Lucas says,"Hi Karen, Dan." They all eat then after Dan says,"Lucas, today, we're going to get you started at Chilton (taken from Gilmore Girls). The dean, wants to see you, then you have to take the enterance test, then you'll be all settled by the time school starts next week. We already have your records." Lucas says,"That sounds good." Karen says,"Then Dan is going to work, and we can go shopping for some new clothes, Jake needs school clothes too, then we'll drop off at the cafe and then come home." Lucas says,"You guys really don't have to do this, I'll be fine." Karen says,"Don't worry Lucas, besides you need a suit, there's always a function going on in Newport." Jake says,"Yeah and don't try to get out of them, Mom always makes dad and I go and if we have too, so do you." Karen says,"Jake! Besides it will give you a chance to know more people Lucas." Lucas says,"It's fine really."

Dan says,"Okay let's go. But first." Dan leans in to kiss his beautiful wife. Jake puts on a disguisted face. Jake says,"Dad, come on." Dan and Karen smile at each other. Karen says,"Okay, okay, let's go." They all head to Chilton, where they go to the Dean's office, where Dean Chan is waiting for them. Dean Chan says,"Jake, why don't you wait out here, while I talk to your parents and Lucas inside." Jake says,"Okay." Jake waits patiently outside as Lucas, Karen and Dan walk inside.

Dean Chan says,"So Lucas, I looked at your records and your grades are very impressive. My only concern was that you have been at 8 different schools since you started." Lucas says,"Yeah we moved around a lot when I was little." Dean Chan says,"You've been living in Chino since you were 8 correct?" Lucas says,"Yeah, my dad was sent to prison and my mom moved us to Chino." Dean Chan says,'And you're living with the Scotts because your mom kicked you out? May I ask why?" Lucas says,"My mom drinks, she was on a binge and she just said that. She kicked me out, said I was getting into trouble too much, she couldn't handle it. I'm just grateful that the Scotts decided to take me in." Dean Chan says,"Okay well everything seems in order, you can take your enterance test on Saturday at 9 AM. If you pass, as I suspect you will, then Welcome To Chilton." Dan and Karen get up and shake hands with Dean Chan, then they leave. Jake says,"Well?" Lucas says,"I take the test on Saturday, if I pass, then I am in." Jake says,"Yes!"

Dan says,"Okay I'm going to work, but I'll see you guys at dinner, have fun shopping." Jake sighs and says,"Yeah, let's go." They head to the mall and have gone through and done some shopping. Karen says,"Hold on, I need to get something for the cafe, really quickly. Wait here." 

Jake and Lucas sit on a bench, when Peyton and Brooke walk by. Peyton says,"Hey Jake, Lucas." Jake says,"Hi Peyton, Brooke." Brooke ignores Jake, focused on Lucas, she lets out a flirty smile and says,"Hi I'm Brooke Davis, most popular girl at school and captain of the Chilton Angels Cheerleading Squad." Lucas says,"Hi I'm Lucas Cohen." Peyton grins and says,"He's Jake's cousin.' Brooke says,"That's nice. You know there's a party at Bevin's tonight, you should totally come. Everyone who's anyone will be there." Lucas says,"I don't know, I'm new to town and I think Dan and Karen want us to eat dinner with them." Brooke says,"Oh I'm sure it will be fine. Besides Scott can come too."

Jake says,"Thanks Brooke. I'm sure Mom and Dad won't mind." Lucas says,"Okay then I guess we'll see you then." Peyton says,"You can ride with us, we'll pick you up at 7." Lucas says,"Okay." Brooke and Peyton walk off together laughing. Lucas says,'Well that was interesting.' Jake says,"Yeah well, hey maybe you being here isn't so bad. We just got invited to one of the coolest parties of the year." Lucas says,"Yeah I guess, is that the Brooke Davis you're so into?" Jake says,"That would be her. Then again she doesn't know I'm alive."

Lucas says,"You just got invited to one of the coolest parties of the year by Brooke. I say she knows you're alive." Jake says,"No YOU got invited to the party, she only invited me because it would be rude for her not too when I'm standing right there." Lucas says,"You shouldn't be so down on yourself. She did notice you didn't she?" Jake says,"That's true."

Karen choses that moment to reappear, bags in hand. Karen says,"So what's going on?"

Jake says,"We got invited to Bevin's party tonight. And I never get invited to any parties, see having Lucas around is great." Karen smiles and says,"Yeah, just remember you have a curfew." Jake grins and says,'Yeah mom, and we'll have a cell phone to call you or dad if something goes wrong. This will be awesome."

They finish their shopping, Karen heads to the cafe and Jake and Lucas get ready for the party. They eat dinner when Dan and Karen come home and Peyton and Brooke knock on the door. Lucas opens it. Brooke says,"Hey georgous, let's go. Hi Scott." Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake are about to leave. Karen says,'Don't forget, curfews at 1 and if you need anything call." Jake says,"Yeah mom we got it." Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake leave.

****

Please read and review.

Sorry there's a little Brucas in it, it will be Brooke/Jake and Lucas/Peyton, I just had to add the Brucas in, because Brooke is suppose to be a flirt.


	3. The Party

**Chapter Three**

Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Lucas arrive at the party at Bevin's, where they walk in together, where Bevin walks up to them, Skills has his arms around her. They had been dating for a while and Skills was on the basketball team and one of the most popular guys in school, the difference, he was nice, he was actually friends with Jake, when most of the popular kids just ignored him. 

Bevin says,"Hey Brooke, Peyton." Peyton smiles and says,"Hey Bevin. Lucas Cohen, Bevin and Skills, they are part of our little group. Bevin, Skills, this is Lucas, he's Jake's cousin." Skills says," Nice too meet you Lucas." Bevin says,"Yeah, nice to meet you." Just then Chris walks up. "What's Dork doing here?" Peyton says," Shut Up Chris. God. Jake is here, because Brooke and I invited him." Chris says," Why the hell would you do that? Dork doesn't belong here." Brooke says," Because WE wanted too. Do you have to be such a jerk?" Chris leans in to kiss Peyton, but Peyton pushes him away. Peyton says," Not until you cool off."

Chris says," Fine you want to hang out with Dork and his little friend, that's just fine." Peyton says," I just asked why you had to be such a jerk. God Chris. I'm out of here. Don't bother calling or talking to me until you cool off and start acting nice for a change or is that too much for the big man on campus to handle." She walks off pissed, Brooke and Bevin in tow.

Chris walks up to Lucas. Chris says," I have no idea who you are, but know one thing, don't mess with me, because I will kill you, don't think I won't. Stay away from Peyton, she's mine." He walks off pissed.

Skills laughs and says," Not bad for a welcome to the OC right? Don't worry. Chris may be a jerk, actually he is one, but his threats don't really mean anything. He just talks big. Besides if he did do anything, he knows Peyton would never talk to him again, and you don't want to get on Peyton's bad side, she doesn't look it, but she controls their relationship, Chris will do anything to please her, though he won't show it."

**Meanwhile on the couch in a corner, Peyton, Bevin and Brooke are sitting together.**

Peyton says," God, sometimes I wonder what I even see in Chris." Brooke says," Maybe it's because you guys have been together forever." Peyton says,"Yeah but he's such a jerk at time, I swear sometimes I just want to punch him for being insensitive and then he says the sweetest thing and apologizes and I go running back to him. Why do I do that? I know how he is. Yet, I keep running back to the one thing that I need to walk away from (okay, now this is not my line, I took it from the song Walk Away By: Christina Aguilera, and I wasn't listening to it, that line just came out of me when I was typing the story)." Bevin says," its okay Peyton. Look we all know how Chris is, and Brooke and I have been there for you, when you and him fight." Brooke says," You just need strength Peyton. That's all. Chris is not right for you and sometimes, I think you see it too." Peyton says," Thanks you guys." They hug.

Chris had made his way over to someone named Nicki, where he has proceeded to make out with her in front of everyone, of course at this point in time, Peyton chooses to look up and see the two of them together, as do Bevin and Brooke. And all 3 look pissed off. They make their way over to him.

Peyton clears her throat, Chris recluntly pulls away from Nicki, before staring into the eyes of the woman he supposedly loved. Peyton says," Who the hell do you think you are? We get in one major fight and you're all over the next slut who will have you. Well you know what, we are done. I never want to talk to you, let alone see you again. Stay away from me." Peyton walks off again. Chris starts to go after her, when he's met with two stinging slaps coming from Bevin and Brooke. Chris says,"Owww, what the hell!" Brooke says," This is the least of your worries. Let me tell you something Keller, no one messes with one of my best friends and gets away with it. You ever go near Peyton again; Bevin and I promise that we will kill you. And you know we will. Go be with your little slut." Brooke and Bevin leave.

Peyton is sitting in one of the rooms crying, when Lucas walks in. Lucas says," Peyton? Are you okay?" Peyton looks up staring at Lucas. Peyton says,"Oh Lucas, I'll be fine really. What are you doing in here anyway?" Lucas says," I was looking for the bathroom." Peyton says," Down thee hall, 4th door on your right." Lucas says," Thanks. You sure you're okay?" Peyton says," No but I will be." Lucas takes a seat next to her. Lucas says," What happened?" Peyton says," Well you got the gist of my fight with my boyfriend. Well I just caught him making out with some slut and we basically broke it off for good." Lucas says,"Oh Peyton I'm sorry." Peyton says," Don't be, he was a huge jerk, I don't even know what I was doing with him." Lucas says," I do know what's it's like to have your heart broken. Sure I grew up in Chino, but I dated this girl, Alyssa, you can say she was my childhood sweetheart, then the end of our sophomore year in high school, I caught her sleeping with one of my best friends Eddie, I swear to God, I wanted to kill them both. I was down on myself for a while after that, never wanted to be anywhere, never wanted to talk to anyone, but then I realized I couldn't go on like that, I needed to move on, forget them, if I kept wallowing, then it wouldn't do me any good. So I moved on. But I do know what you're going through if you ever need to talk." Peyton says," Thanks Lucas" She hugs him and is about to kiss him, when the door bursts open and in comes Brooke and Jake, Lucas kind of jumps back. Jake says," There you are Luke. We have to go; it's almost time for curfew." Lucas says," Okay see you later Brooke, Peyton." He casts a longing look at her, before walking out the door. Brooke says,"P. Sawyer, spill. What happened?" Peyton says," It was nothing Brooke." Brooke says," Nothing when Scott and I burst in the door, it didn't look like nothing to me." Peyton says,"Yeah, well... I'll tell you later. Let's go find Bevin."

**It's done yea, finally. Okay it's kind of short, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. Yes I did through Chris in there, how could I not? I love Chris/Peyton, but his little relationship with Peyton is over, but he will still be around, because I need him for some drama. Just think of him as early Luke on the OC. And Bevin/Skills, lol, you'll definitely see more of them, because I love them together, they won't be the main focus, but they are secondary.**

Comments are appreciated.


End file.
